


Sinner

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I love this song sm, M/M, plot twist at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: "Father, please forgive me 'cause I'm on the floorPraying on the floorCan someone save that sinnerI smell his scent on your skinLet's not try to pretendI'm the one that's the sinner, sinnerit's youyou know I'll keep this crown"





	Sinner

He was on his knees again. Praying, crying and begging god for forgiveness. Again...

"God, please, please forgive this sinner. Please forgive his sins. Please..."

The main door of his flat opened and shut back hard. He got up from the floor to check who came. He had a guess already and it was making his stomach fell so bad like he was going to throw up.

"J-jaehyun ?"

The blonde man turned around to look at the man with soft, fluffy pink hair, with anger in his brown eyes. Same eyes that taeyong used to look at for hours when they were lying on the bed after a long and sweet love-making session or in the mornings when they are still half sleepy but so in love to care about sleep.

"Taeyong."

"Hi"

"Don't "hi" me tae. Don't fucking "hi" me."

Jaehyun was so close to taeyong. So close. So close that he could smell the scent of the other man who jaehyun was holding nowadays, on blonde's skin.

"Why did you call doyoung ?"

Taeyong's only answer was looking down at the baby blue carpet. His eyes got teary slowly. He didn't know if it was because doyoung's scent was all over jaehyun or because he and jaehyun chose that carpet together just a few months ago.

"Taeyong." 

He didn't answer again and just kept looking at the carpet. Trying to remember all the beautiful memories they had on it. All those sleepless nights. All those slow dancings after candle lighted dinners. All those kisses and hugs...

Jaehyun sighed and held taeyong's chin harshly to have an eye contact with his ex-lover.

"Why the fuck did you call doyoung ?"

Taeyong mumbled some words under his breath quietly but jaehyun couldn't catch them.

"What ?"

"I-i wondered how you are. I was worried for you."

"You were what ? You were worried for me ?"

Taeyong nodded and jaehyun sighed again. He let go of taeyong's chin but kept the eyecontact.

"We aren't dating anymore tae. We aren't lovers anymore. You shouldn't wonder how i am. You shouldn't worry for me."

"I know"

"I cheated on you. I dated with doyoung while you and i were still together."

"I know..."

"Then why do you still love me ?"

Jaehyun's tone was surprisingly soft and tender. Taeyong just smiled at him and talked back as softly.

"I don't love you anymore. But i will always care for you. I cannot not wonder how you are. I knew you since we were born jaehyun. I can't forget you."

"........."

"This doesn't mean i need you. You think i'm weak. You think i'm weak cause i still want you. You think i'm weak cause i still need you. You are wrong jaehyun. Like a million times before...you are wrong."

Taeyong held jaehyun's shoulder tightly and said "i still have that crown and i will always have it." Before walking back his room.

Jaehyun just watched him walking away and swore a "fuck." Quietly. Then walked out of the room, leaving taeyong down on his knees again.

"God, please forgive his sins. He made mistakes, he still makes mistakes, he is still wrong, on so many ways. But please forgive his sins. Please forgive this sinner. Please save this sinner. Because if i'm praying on my knees right now...he is the reason why..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you talk with him ?"

"Yeah"

"Did you say it ?"

Jaehyun shook his head and doyoung looked at him with a disapproved look.

"Why you didn't ?"

"Guess why."

"I can't. I honestly can't guess why you do the things you do at this point jaehyun. I just can't."

"What should i say him ?? "Hey tae i messed up with some bad guys, again, and they are trying to find me everywhere and will most probably kill me right where they find me. I don't want you to get hurt so i said i cheated on you with my partner in crime,literally, and best friend doyoung so you will break up with me. But i'm still so fucking in love with you that it took my everything to not push you to the wall and kiss the life out of you just a few minutes ago." ??"

"That sounds great to me"

"For fuck's sake doyoung"

"For fuck's sake jaehyun. Just make up with him already."

"I don't want to put him in danger. You know how important he is for me. He is my most precious."

".......i know."

The silence between them was so uncomfortable that jaehyun lighted up his lighter to burn the tip of his cigarette.

"His voice when he called me...it was so broken...he sounded so broken jaehyun..."

"I know" jaehyun said, blowing the smoke out of the open car window.

"He said he prays for you every night. He said you are in his prayers."

Jaehyun smiled this time while saying "i know", eyes on the shadow of the familiar figure on his knees that is reflected on the curtains.

Doyoung was quiet. He already said everything he can say. He already tried everything to make them get back together. He couldn't do anything anymore.

"Doyoung."

"What ?"

"You go home."

"What about you ?"

Doyoung asked anyway even though he knew jaehyun was going to wait in front of taeyong's aparment till he turned off the lights to go to bed. To make sure he was safe.

"I'll stay a bit longer." Jaehyun said and blowed his smoke again.

Taeyong was right, like he always was...he still had that crown...and he was always going to have it....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Give it back to me tae"

"What if i don't ?"

Taeyong giggled when jaehyun pushed him to the wall to trap him between his arms.

"You bought me a crown ?"

"That's not fair! It was suppose to be a surprise for you!"

Taeyong chuckled this time and pulled jaehyun closer, highering up the tension between them.

"Why did you bought me a crown ?"

Taeyong asked, lips brushing on jaehyun's open lips, teasing him slowly.

"Cause you are the king of my heart. You have a huge ass throne placed right in the middle of my heart. I thought you needed a crown too."

"You are so fucking cheesy" 

"You love it" jaehyun whispered into his ear before sucking on his earlobe.

"Oh fuck, i do" taeyong moaned and pulled jaehyun into a rough, passionate kiss, fingers in his blonde hair, moans leaving his lips.

"Jaehyun"

"Yes baby ?"

"I'll keep that crown forever"

They both know the crown taeyong was talking about was not the one on his head...

"You better do, babe" jaehyun said and kissed him again, pulling him towards their bed slowly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh my god...it's my first time writing a fanfic for jaeyong so i hope i didn't eff it up. I hope you liked it ^-^ thank you for reading it ^-^ comments and kudos are so appreciated ^-^


End file.
